Adoption Center
Have you ever pondered a character idea but were too lazy to make a page? Do you doodle load of random characters, but have nothing to do with them? This is for you! Abandoned or not fully formed ideas you dont wanna care for here, and someone else can care for them. RULES * You can put anything below for anyone to adopt ** This includes images, pages or even just an idea. * NEVER bug someone to put a character they don't use up here. It is their character, and it's their business if they use it or not. Just because they don't use it doesn't mean someone else can take it. Pages Ranchers * Indigo Quarry Felis - Unit This 5 Pack includes: Catamy, Cateressa, Greater Cat, Lesser Cat, Catto Adopted by TheTabbySlime * Buggy *CODEabandon.exe (ADOPTED by Basschu) Ideas Slimes * Lovebird (HenHen) - Actually hates shipping, even though they're called "LoveBird" since 75% of people try to eat them. Lovebird often just calls themselves Twitter, not knowing of the social media site. * Eugene - May or may not be ripped from a Netflix cartoon. A salamander who loves fish, thinks of only fish, and will eat all the fis Ranchers * Tanky - Basically, his lower half is tank-like because his legs are gone (Probably MixieRoast stole them BECAUSE SHE IS A LEG THIEF--) * Red, Yellow, Green, Orange, and Indigo - Violets siblings. Red and Orange are Male, Indigo, Green, and Yellow are female. Preferably not adopted together. ** Red - Mute, Serious (ADOPTED by Sheep Slime) ** Orange - Lazy, Glutton (Adopted by MR) ** Green - Flirtous, Mischevious, Fear of Masks. (ADOPTED BY XXKATAKXX) ** Yellow - Nice, Loves Disguises (adopted by D1E but too lazy to just delete it and remember) ** Indigo - Very, VERY girly. (Adopted by MR, but if someone else ever wants her they can have her since I have Orange.) * '''Glitter Girl - Very girly. The cinnamon of all cinnamons. Loves all things adorable. And glitter. Lots of glitter * The Octave sisters - Inspired by music and partially inspired by Squidy's cat characters. Preferably not adopted together, and I'd like to see them roleplayed here :3You may decide what their middle name is. Each sister's voice are higher than the last, the younger they are. * Dorothy C. Octave - The oldest of the siblings. She likes the feeling of power over her younger sisters, and will sometimes go a bit overboard. But, she still cares for her family, even when she becomes unreasonable, it started out for good intentions. * Renay D. Octave - The second oldest sibling. She's feels anxiety when she interact with others that she's not close to, so she has few, really close friends, instead of a variety of friends that may not be as close. She is very indecisive as well, and doesn't like to be the one to make decisions, and would rather have Dorothy decide for her. * Mimi E. Octave - Mimi is the third oldest sister. She loves animals and loves to bake. She especially enjoys insects, finding their smolness adorable and worth protecting. She's acts softly to others, but acts cool towards criticism and hate, as it doesn't really affect her that much. * Faith F. Octave - Identical twin of Sophia. Faith is oftentimes envious of her sisters. She's filled with angst and is unsure of who she is in life, and her talents are unidentified. She gets along well with guys, and enjoys to work in woodshop, but isn't the best in there, and had came home with woodshop related injuries in the past. * Sophia G. Octave- Identical twin of Faith. A real sweetheart who seems really concerned for her twin. She wants to help her, but is unsure how. Sophia is very into social events, and loves to hang out with friends and go out. She always invites Faith to come with her, even if Sophia's friends are not so fond of her twin. * Launa A. Octave - Launa is the third youngest sibling. She's very into basketball, and will fight you for fun. But she won't fight dirty and refuses to strike someone who's at a disadvantage. She tries to teach her two younger sisters how to fight, but usually ends up getting impatient and frustrated. * Timothy B. Octave - Timothy is the second youngest sibling. Born a girl, Timothy identifies as male, and that is respected by most of his sisters, except Launa, whom hasn't wrapped her head around trans-gender yet. Timothy still calls himself an Octave Sister, even with the different pronouns. * Dori C. Octave - The youngest sister. She's into white witchcraft, which worries some of her older sisters. Whenever she can, she sneaks away from the others to practice this with someone, whom the others have yet to figure out. Dori doesn't believe in cursing nor hexing others. '''Already own by Pink. Images Ranchers Rhyking.png|Rhyking, a Pokemon fusion. Kabuster.png|Kabuster, a Pokemon fusion. Part Cloyster, so may be related to Squidy? ... Something?|Angel Bab 10d4d29d-8fda-46ba-a1f5-2a6e61b462c6.png|A mystery-solving icecream-making robot puppy Glitter gurl.png|SPARKLE UP YOUR DAY! (glitter girl) Category:Browse